My First Romance
by Akatsuki Midnight Girl
Summary: High School Fic: Sakura's scared of the Akatsuki. But because of a girl, they became her friends. She like Sasuke, Sasuke likes her, too. He was just pretending that he doesn't know her. She didn't realize it and liked a member of Akatsuki.


_**My First Romance**_

_Authoress: Nidelli Vn (Akatsuki Midnight Girl)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will. TTTT_

**Chapter 1: The Musical Performance**

Sakura was walking with her friends, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, who are talking about the person they like. While Sakura, she just bowed her head while walking.

"Hinata! Who's your crush?" Ino asked, seemingly interested and impatient for the answer.

"Well, umm, Uzumaki Naruto. How 'bout you, Ino?" Hinata replied.

"Well, this popular hot guy named…Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino said, nearly shouting. "You, Tenten?"

"Hinata's cousin, you all know. Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said.

Sakura walked away from them and walked towards the classroom. She was going to enter the room when she bumped on a strange black haired girl.

"Sorry!" the girl apologized then smiled. "I'm Nidelli. Please to meet you!"

"Uh-umm, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Wanna be friends?" Nidelli asked cheerfully.

Sakura smiled. "Sure!" Nidelli smiled back.

"Let's go to the park." Sakura nodded.

"Hey Nidelli-sa—"Sakura was cut off.

"Just Nidelli! Nidelli-chan may do!"

"OK. Nidelli-chan, are they the Akatsuki?"

"Hai! They are!"

"I'm scared."

"No worries, I'll protect you."

"Hey guys, look who's here." Nidelli showed Sakura. "Sakura, introduce your self please."

"Hi there, I'm Haruno Sakura, Nidelli's friend."

"Hey there hot chick." Itachi smirked. Sakura blushed. Nidelli's face went "".

"You're so beautiful, more than my girlfriend." Tobi smirked, too. Sakura blushed more.

"_He doesn't have a girlfriend…" _Nidelli thought.

"You're like a refreshing glass of water and I'm the thirstiest guy ever in the whole world!" Kisame said.

"My goodness! Oh guys, very romantic." Nidelli rolled her eyes. "You guys are so…corny, and your pick up lines… of doom… are very corny." All of the boys smirked.

"_And don't make me remember Sasori's pick up line…"_ She thought, sighing.

"Hey Sakura, follow me." Nidelli ran towards a building with a writing "Music" while Sakura followed her.

"Nidelli! Just in time!" the music headmaster yelled at her. (A/N: The building is very big. The headmaster is on the stage arranging something, while Sakura and Nidelli are walking towards the stage from the back seat.)

"Ready?" the headmaster smiled at Nidelli.

"Sure." She looked at Sakura. "Sakura sit here." Sakura nodded. Nidelli walked towards the stage. She took the microphone from the headmaster. The music started playing and Nidelli started to sing.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

She winked and did some actions.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Coz I'm zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  


Sakura was amused. "She sure has a nice voice!" She mumbled to herself.

_  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

"Guys, looks like Nidelli's now singing in the Music Building." Sasori said.

"Yeah. That's her voice. We're late!" Hidan agreed.

The boys ran towards the Music Building.

_I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

Nidelli saw the Akatsuki boys sitting on the backseat then looked back on the audience.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

A raven-haired girl walked on the stage from the backstage and sang the chorus. The host of the program announced, "Please welcome, Ayame, the sister of Nidelli!"

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Coz I'm zero to sixty in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive _

_(drive, drive, drive)_

Ayame winked at Itachi. Itachi winked back. (A/N: Itachi is Ayame's boyfriend. Sorry Itachi fan girls.)

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

Ayame started doing some actions.

_Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

Nidelli joined Ayame.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Ayame went back to the backstage. Nidelli started singing again.

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you, hold, the key_

A blue haired girl walked towards Nidelli from the backstage. The host announced, "Please welcome, Konan, Nidelli and Ayame's older sister!"

_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken_

Konan looked at Pein and smiled. Pein smiled back.

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

Nidelli joined her.

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you, hold, the key_

They repeated verse one and chorus again (A/N: Twice.). Nidelli ended the song.

_If I could melt your heart_

Ayame went back the stage. "We're going to sing a song named, Angels by Within Temptation." Konan said. Ayame sang first.

_Sparkling angel  
I believed  
You were my savior  
In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith  
I Couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear_

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door   
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start_  
_You showed me dreams  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

Konan continued.

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me  
Fallen angel  
Tell me why  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eyes_

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart 

_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise   
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

"I love this song!" Sakura thought. Nidelli continued. The Akatsuki boys just smirked.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life

The smile when you tore me apart 

_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise   
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

The three sisters ended the song in trio.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

The audience gave them a standing ovation. They were amused. Sakura was more amused than they were. She smiled warmly. The sisters bowed.

_End of Chapter 1: The Musical Performance_

_**Sorry for the wrong grammars/spellings. The first song where Nidelli and Ayame sang is "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. The second one (Konan and Nidelli) is "Frozen" by Madonna. Last but not the least, the song the sisters sang is "Angels" by Within Temptation. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_


End file.
